Gratitud
by Chocolatmint
Summary: One Shot situado en los inicios del Arco de la Insurrección. Una carta es el inicio de una inesperada conversación. Un acto irresponsable, que podría haber tenido consecuencias fatales para ambos. Sin embargo, toda muestra de afecto, por muy irresponsable que sea, siempre irá acompañado de un "Gracias". JeanxMikasa


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Gratitud**

…...

Leyó el papel que sostenía con sus manos otra vez. Y otra. Lo había leído tantas veces, que ya se sabía la carta de memoria. Y si bien, no era un testamento de mil palabras, aquel par de frases simples ya habían calado en su memoria de manera permanente.

Todo se remonta a esa misma mañana, cuando Jean iniciaba su guardia, custodiando aquella cabaña, en medio de la nada. Esta vez, le tocaría compartir labores junto a Armin, quién se había atrasado y estaba empezando a provocar un poco de molestia en él. Es que, a pesar de considerar a Armin un amigo, el tema de estar custodiando a Historia y Eren, escondidos de la Policía Militar como unos delincuentes, provocaba en Jean demasiada irritabilidad.

Minutos después, mientras trataba de darse un poco de calor sobando sus manos bajo la helada matinal, sintió unos pasos acercarse a él. Armin había llegado a su encuentro, agitado, con sus mejillas coloradas y con la respiración irregular. Jean lo miró suspicaz.

–Perdón… - Soltó con dificultad el recién llegado, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperarse de lo que, aparentemente, fue una maratón de la cabaña a la pequeña caseta de la guardia.

–Respira- Fue todo lo que pudo aportar Jean, desde su vereda. Sabía que Armin no era de los con mejor resistencia física, pero ya temía que se fuera a desmayar frente a él. - El capitán Levi no tiene que saber que te demoraste en llegar a la guardia.

El muchacho sonrió más aliviado y se incorporó finalmente. Arregló su capa verde oscura y el rifle que traía con él. Ya no se sentía tan fatigado y por fin podía hablar más fluido.

–Tengo un mensaje para ti- Habló Armin, dirigiéndose a su amigo. Jean alzó un ceja, observando cómo sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregaba- Por eso me demoré en llegar. Ten.

–¿Para mí?- Exclamó Jean incrédulo y de buena gana tomó el papel- A ver…

Pero a medida que iba leyendo la nota, sus facciones empezaron a desfigurarse. Armin lo miró confundido.

–¿Es una broma?- Soltó Jean, frunciendo el ceño. Armin lo miró sin entender.

–¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el joven- Ella me lo entregó esta mañana, antes de salir… ¿Dice algo malo?

Jean sintió que su boca se secaba y un inesperado nudo se formaba en la boca del estómago. Volvió a leer la nota y miró a su amigo desconfiado.

–¡Júrame que no es una broma, Armin!

–Jean- Suspiró su compañero- ¿Crees que voy a caer tan bajo como para bromear con eso?- Al ver la negativa de su amigo, prosiguió- Entonces ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que te escriba una nota?

Jean leyó la carta y enfocó su visión nuevamente en él.

–¡Porque es Mikasa!- Respondió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- Digo, porque Mikasa nunca hace estas cosas...

–Oh, ya veo. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo - Armin sonrió. Jean frunció el ceño, sintiéndose vulnerable. Siempre era discreto con sus sentimientos- ¿Y se puede saber lo que dice?

–Sí. Quiere hablar conmigo esta tarde, luego de mi guardia.

En efecto, la nota no decía más que eso y la firma de la chica. Pero aquello era suficiente para mover el mundo de Jean. Sin dudas, guardaría aquella nota como un tesoro valioso en su vida, pero más allá de eso, lo importante era el mensaje que contenía ¿Por qué lo quería ver? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo personalmente? Mil preguntas y ni una sola respuesta…

–¿No te dijo algo más?

–No. Sólo me pidió que te diera la nota y nada más- Respondió Armin con absoluta sinceridad, ni él entendía porque Mikasa lo estaba contactando. Jean se afirmó de la baranda de madera, sintiendo una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. - Tendrás que esperar hasta la tarde, Jean.

Y eso sería el equivalente a cien años, para él. Jean no tenía la culpa de sentirse así, era tan sólo un chiquillo que tenía sentimientos hacia su compañera de tropa. Sentimiento hacia la, ante sus ojos, joven más hermosa, bondadosa y fuerte que hubiese conocido en su vida ¿Se le podía culpar por ponerse como bobo por una simple nota? Claro que no. Y aunque no esperaba una declaración de amor de parte de ella, no podía evitar hacerse ilusiones, por muy lejano que fuera, con algo romántico. Al fin y al cabo, luchaba con mantener su mente fría frente a ella, desde que la conoció ¿Por qué no permitirse soñar un poco aunque sea?

–No queda de otra- Sentenció Jean, acomodándose nuevamente en su puesto, tratando de serenarse y no emocionarse tanto.

De ahí hasta la tarde, se dedicaron a su misión con éxito y Armin esforzándose al máximo por mantener la mente de su amigo ocupada, con temas actuales y la realidad a la que se enfrentarían tarde o temprano. Cuando hicieron el relevo, ya casi de noche, con Connie y Sasha, ingresaron a la cabaña para poder descansar. Armin se dirigió a las habitaciones de los varones, en busca de Eren, pues necesitaba hablar con él. Jean, por su parte, decidió buscar a Mikasa y aclarar el asunto de la carta.

Y así, recordando una vez más el episodio de la mañana, guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y fue en busca de su compañera. Imaginó que podría estar en la habitación de las chicas, pero no le pareció prudente llegar allá. Lo mejor era localizar a Mikasa en otros sectores de la cabaña y así descartar.

Pero para su fortuna, su búsqueda tuvo éxito de inmediato. Desde la ventana de la cocina, la encontró sentada afuera, bajo el cobertizo de madera.

Tomando aire, dándose ánimos internos, abrió la puerta de la cocina que dirige hacia el exterior y salió. Ella levantó la mirada al sentir el crujir de la puerta y sus pasos. Lo observó, como siempre, inexpresiva.

–Hola- Habló ella, sin moverse de su lugar. Vestía una falda oscura y un suéter rosado, junto a su fiel bufanda roja, que la protegía del leve frío de la tarde.- Recibiste mi carta.

–Ah, sí - Jean trató de no darle importancia a aquel hecho ¿Que recibió la carta? ¡Casi se infarta cuando la leyó! Pero Mikasa no tenía que saber eso, claro. - Armin me la entregó poco antes de terminar nuestra guardia.

Ella sólo asintió y guardó silencio. Jean cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

–¿Cómo vas con tu recuperación?- Preguntó él, auténticamente preocupado por ella.

–Bien. Ya podré volver a entrenar luego.

–Que bueno. Me alegro mucho.

Un extraño silencio los inundó por unos instantes, como si se hubiesen formado dos mundos aparte. Entonces, Mikasa tomó la palabra.

–Jean, yo… - Habló suavemente. Su compañero giró hacia ella, expectante- Quería hablar contigo para… agradecerte. Cuando fuimos a rescatar a Eren de Reiner y Berthold… y ese titán me atacó, entonces tu… - Mikasa calló, antes de continuar- Me salvaste. Y luego vino mi recuperación, trasladarnos hasta acá y yo no tuve la oportunidad para darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi.

Jean soltó un risita nerviosa.

–No fue nada, Mikasa- Se excusó él, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, no era una declaración de amor, pero tampoco era malo escuchar un agradecimiento de su parte- Estábamos en una misión, tenemos que ayudarnos ¿No?

Jamás reconocería que cuando la vio en manos de ese abominable titán, sintió que su mundo de derrumbaba y el terror lo inundó. Sonaba mucho mejor decir que estaban en acto de servicio y que cumplía con su deber. Para Mikasa, esa era la mejor respuesta, pensó Jean.

Sin embargo, las facciones de Mikasa se endurecieron al escucharlo hablar.

–Ayudarnos, si - Afirmó ella, mirándolo con severidad- Pero ser un irresponsable y arriesgar tu vida de esa manera, no.

Jean abrió los ojos, sorprendido por su cambio de actitud.

–¿Qué?-

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Insistió Mikasa- Fuiste irresponsable, Jean. Te lanzaste sobre ese titán sin medir las consecuencias y el resultado podría haber sido peor, podrías haber muerto…

–Pero eso no ocurrió- La interrumpió él, sin salir de su asombro- Tú estás a salvo, yo también ¿Por qué estás molesta? Mikasa, tu lo haces siempre…

–No es lo mismo…- Susurró ella, escondiéndose en su bufanda, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Jean frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué es Eren?- Ella levantó la cabeza al oír aquel nombre. Jean no fue capaz de esconder su molestia- Arriesgas tu vida siempre, siempre lo salvas, siempre estás ahí para él ¿Es que acaso te parece imposible que alguien quiera hacer lo mismo por ti?

Mikasa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue sacar las palabras adecuadas. Eren la había salvado, le había dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir y eso es algo que ella atesoraba todos los días de su vida. Pero la pregunta de Jean tenía otro matiz, uno que no se lo había planteado antes.

–Oye- Habló él, más calmado- Eres la mejor soldado, la que vale por cien, no lo dudo. Pero cuando vi cómo ese titán te lastimaba y estaba a punto de devorarte… -Jean cerró los ojos, queriendo quitar aquel momento de su mente- No pensé en nada, ni en la mejor estrategia, ni en pedir ayuda… sólo pensé en tí y en que tenía que salvarte, aunque pusiera mi vida en peligro. Y lo haría de nuevo, las veces que fuesen necesarias, con tal que estés viva y a salvo.

Mikasa no respondió. Miró el cielo estrellado. La noche estaba tan agradable, que le hacía pensar que estaba en paz, viviendo la vida que siempre soñaba con tener y que a veces se le hacía tan lejana. Observó a Jean, que también miraba hacia el cielo. Lo vio más sereno que cuando salió a su encuentro, minutos antes. Era como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima luego de decir aquellas palabras.

Mikasa comprendió por qué no le había agradecido antes el salvarle la vida. Quizás porque, salvo Eren y Armin, nunca imaginó ser tan importante para alguien. Quizás porque nunca se permitió que otros se preocupan de ella, sino ella del resto. Y se sentía bien, se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por ella, por el sólo hecho de querer que estuviera bien, a salvo.

Y quizás algún día, ella tenga la instancia de estar ahí para otros, no sólo para su pequeña familia.

–Jean- Lo llamó suavemente, haciendo que él girara hacia ella. - Gracias por salvarme.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de su boca. Jean se quedó de una pieza al sentir la suavidad de sus labios tocar su piel, sus pequeñas manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, su aroma tan propio. Su corazón latió de prisa y el momento se hizo eterno. Cuando ella se alejó, vio en sus ojos un brillo especial, que le provocó unas ganas imperiosas de abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal. Pero no lo hizo, siguió estático y pasmado con lo que acaba de pasar.

–Buenas noches, Jean- Susurró Mikasa, evidenciando una dulce y tímida sonrisa, antes de desaparecer bajo su bufanda.

Pasarían años para que comprendiera el por qué de las acciones de Jean. De la preocupación constante por su bienestar. Pero ya había dado el primer paso: La gratitud.

–Buenas noches, Mikasa- Respondió Jean, saliendo de la impresión, volviendo en sí. Mikasa le dio una última mirada, antes de ponerse de pie y entrar a la cabaña, dejándolo solo.

Jean se quedó unos minutos así, ido ¡Mikasa lo había besado! Quizás no era un beso romántico o empalagoso con los que fantaseaba, pero se sintió tan bien y fue tan real. Se acarició la mejilla, donde ella había dejado su marca. Jamás olvidaría ese momento.

-¡Mierda! - Exclamó, sin salir de su asombro pero completamente dichoso. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la guardia, en búsqueda de sus amigos. Sentía que flotaba - ¡Mierda! ¡Connie, Sasha! ¡No van a creer lo que me acaba de pasar!

…...

 **N/A** : Hace mucho mucho tiempo escuché un audio en tumblr donde Mikasa le da las gracias a Jean por salvar su vida. Me gustó tanto, que me inspiró a escribir este one shot, con mi sello personal ;)

Aunque en el manga no se ve a Mikasa agradeciendo a Jean, si creo que estas situaciones (Junto con otras) causaron un cambio en ella, empezando a mostrar mayor preocupación y cercanía por el resto de sus compañeros.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer! 3


End file.
